User talk:Nightwhisker98
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cats of the Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Blue's WWikia Charart Contests page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bluestar1776 (Talk) 16:25, February 27, 2010 Re: If the cat who you want to make doesn't have a page yet, you need to create their page (see my tutorial, link on my userpage, for correct way to make a character page) then put it up for approval. We need to have a page to put the charart on. (: Midnightpelt ♥ 15:45, February 28, 2010 (UTC)! Ummm... Night? I just wanted to let you know.... there's no such Clan on here as CloudClan. Midnightpelt ♥ 16:31, February 28, 2010 (UTC)! Clans: ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, SkyClan, DarkClan, BloodClan We also have Tribe of Rushing Water & The Ancients, and StarClan and the Dark Forest. The kittypet/loner/rogue page is Twolegplace. See here: http://catsofclans.wikia.com/wiki/Cats_of_the_Clans_Wiki#Links. Midnightpelt ♥ 16:42, February 28, 2010 (UTC)! Welcome Welcome, Nighty! Well, to join a Clan, you have to ask the Leader of the Clan on the talk-page, asking them to join. Explain things? (: Troutleap 01:36, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ThunderClan Joining I feel like I have respect when people ASK me to join, instead of adding themselves. Sure you can join, But I dont think im going to let many others join it. [[User:FirePelt|'火の星']] 01:44, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:Dawnbrook Yes, of course! [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 21:53, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Sure :) [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 21:50, March 8, 2010 (UTC) IRC IRC? If so join the channels: #deepinTCterritory #wikia-thunderclan'scamp [[User:FirePelt|'火の星']] 22:29, March 8, 2010 (UTC) RE: Bluemoon Why not? §₩1ƒ₮¥Happy St. Patrick's Day! 01:44, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: IRC channel #wikia-warriorcatsoftheclans [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 20:54, March 11, 2010 (UTC) On the bottom, there is a white bar. CLick on it (once, unless you scroll) and start typing! [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 21:07, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Guess what? Check out ThunderClan Camp and see what you find. §₩1ƒ₮¥Happy St. Patrick's Day! 11:33, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Sure, you can roleplay one. I plan to make Bluemoon have three, Dewkit, Volekit, and Frostkit. Which one will you play? §₩1ƒ₮¥Happy St. Patrick's Day! 21:50, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, you can take them over. Tell them I let you. §₩1ƒ₮¥Happy St. Patrick's Day! 22:39, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Roleplay Go to ThunderClan Camp and post please. §₩1ƒ₮¥Happy St. Patrick's Day! 00:09, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Sure! add yourself. :) Echo-Wave 19:36, March 19, 2010 (UTC) IRC Get on #wikia-thunderclan'snursery as Yewfoot and/or Volekit. §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 00:45, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Surer I just left a message. §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 15:05, March 20, 2010 (UTC) http://sketchfu.com/drawing/837720-volekit-dewkit-and-frostkit The kits. §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 16:56, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Oceanleap Sorry Oceanleap has a mate... But Mistdapple wants a mate.... Lets meet at the windclan camp. Echo-Wave 00:23, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Ravenheart so your saying Swiftwing is his mate. :( oh well i will ask Hawkey or Blue for a mate. Echo-Wave 19:10, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Okay well after i messaged you Ice made her cat fall in love with Mistdapple. :( But Echowave(Of thunderclan) is looking for a mate ':) Echo-Wave 23:51, March 21, 2010 (UTC) look on the page. :) Echo-Wave 22:32, March 22, 2010 (UTC) IRC REPLY Already on it. Join #windclanscamp, and #wikia-warriorcatsoftheclans , and #wikia-thunderclan'scamp . [[User:FirePelt|'火の星']] 22:56, March 22, 2010 (UTC) http://sketchfu.com/drawing/848350-bluemoon-yewfoot-and-the-kits §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 01:03, March 23, 2010 (UTC) WC Sure, we can also RP on webchat : #windclancamp [[User:FirePelt|'火の星']] 20:52, March 23, 2010 (UTC) re: Sure, ill chat. What channel, and, RP or Chat? [[User:FirePelt|'火の星']] 19:51, March 24, 2010 (UTC) she is! Echo-Wave 21:47, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Well I was gone all day and I had a bad day so to come home and to see that im kinda sad. Echo-Wave 22:00, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Windclan is getting full. Plus we made a deal about OceanXGray. So Im really upset to see that Snowmist is his mate. Echo-Wave 22:07, March 25, 2010 (UTC) She really was! But i can't argue with you if you made him fall in love with Snowmist... I was going to make her ask him but then you left. Echo-Wave 22:16, March 25, 2010 (UTC) what? What is the IRC? I've heared about it but i don't know what it is. sure i'll be there, just wait a minute.Leaf , 13:23, March 27, 2010 (UTC) re Sorry nightwhisker I just got back from being out :( Brambleclaw14 Talk 16:18, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Sure, but be warned theres about 3 other users on ;) Brambleclaw14 Talk 17:33, March 27, 2010 (UTC) sketchfu i joined! its fun! http://sketchfu.com/profile/Echowave101 Mint-Blaze 19:37, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Swiftwind IRC Sure, main channel. [[User:FirePelt|'火の星']] 22:57, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sure. [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ']] 15:26, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Kit blanks Well, I'm acually not that good at blanks. Have you noticed my leader blanks? They are epic fails XD I really really liked those ones you had just before you changed them, they were awsome! If you can get those back, then I'll take over. [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 21:48, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I do like those. I'll see what I can do about the males, and then reupload soon. But, do you know if it's possible to draw a picture of a cat on paper, scan it, upload it onto your computer, and use it as a blank? My leader blanks are a bit suckish, so I was thinking about trying that. Is it possible? [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 21:40, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the offer, but I'd like to try it. See ya later! :D (gotta go to dinner) [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 21:42, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Caveguards Well, Roar isn't the boss of the caveguards. He's just the first one to join. You can go ahead and add yourself; and I can tell Mousey that you joined her Tribe. Sounds cool? [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 14:23, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yeah. [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ]] 23:01, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Battle Tommorow, Saturday, there shall be a battle held on the IRC #starclan at 2 EST if everyone is on, or 12 EST. Hope to see you there. [[User:Icestorm123|'''Ice]][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ']] 02:38, April 3, 2010 (UTC) re: IRC Already on it. ;D [[User:FirePelt|'火の星']] 19:51, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:Alpine sorry Nightwhisker ive just finished him really sorry uhm...maybe next time? Pebble2Pineow 22:22, April 3, 2010 (UTC) sure we can =] uhm just one question well since i had to ask Blue to join Thunderclan do i need to ask someone else for windclan or riverclan?Pebble2Pineow 22:31, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ok. EchoKit 13:10, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: The admins and I are discussing this together- not just me, so I'll have to get back to you on that. Møųşëţąłőŉ!! 22:15, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Hi Can I RP Ashkit in WindClan? Raven Randomness! 21:32, April 6, 2010 (UTC) And btw, how old is he? What?! This wikia? Why?! [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 23:08, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Wait, what do you mean? Is she leaving cats of the clans wikia? Because I already knew that she quit Warriors Wiki [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 23:13, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Night, i was going to take Hawkfire. EchoKit 23:09, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Charart Could you make chararts for a couple of my cats? I would really appreciate it. Here are their descriptions: Blazepelt Slender orange tom with white face and black paws Blue eyes Darkfur Dark blue-gray tom with black stripe on back Hazel eyes. Thanks! Spiderpaw We're on the irc (main channel) about to do Spiderpaw's warrior ceremony [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 22:53, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Leaf Whisker Leaf Whisker pads up to Lightning Strike. "Hi Lightning Strike. I have a question, will you be my...my...my mate?" Leaf whisker asked him. Mistcloud 13:49, April 10, 2010 (UTC) irc? main channel. Mistcloud 14:02, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Oh, don't worry about it :) Sure, main channel [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 21:17, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi NightyWildpool98 23:40, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi Nighty! Hi Nighty! [[User:FirePelt|'火の毛皮']] 23:49, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Cats for SC Hmm........ -dramtic pause- -ANOTHER dramtic pause- -2 hours later- Sure, why not. Have him/her message me what they look like, And I will add them. [[User:FirePelt|'火の毛皮']] 00:02, April 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry I'm sorry Night. I don't think TigerXEcho is good. Sorry. Mistcloud 23:59, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Ok but don't be surprised if Fire, Ice and Bracken are there. Mistcloud 20:16, April 15, 2010 (UTC) yes. Stormheart will help Mistcloud and her kits. Mistcloud 23:52, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: IRC? Sure. I just don't want Fire or Icy there. They are very mean to me. Main WillowClan channel. Mistcloud 21:18, April 19, 2010 (UTC) #wikia-willowclan Mistcloud 21:24, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: IRC I'd love to, but I can't :( However, I'm not sure what you mean about not being invited on the IRC... do you mean it won't let you get on? If so, you should talk to Icy about it. See ya around :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 19:36, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Hi Night, About the IRC you know what happend I guess? And now Ice needs to invite us, cus she seems to have forgoten to take that off :D For now why not just use #wikia-warriorcatsoftheclans ? Shruggytalk 19:40, April 26, 2010 (UTC) your wiki. Okay, I'll join your wiki, I love roleplays! Clarris 19:46, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:Q Sure! [[User:Construction Worker|'C']][[User talk:Construction Worker|'W - ']][[Cats of the Clans Wiki talk:Character Art Project|'Beechkit for Approval!']] 20:49, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :) Here you go, Nighty! For our friendship. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 16:14, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Night! --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 16:30, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Sorry... I'm sorry, Night, but I don't think I will have the time to roleplay Sorrelkit. You can give her to someone else, if you want. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 22:35, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I'll take her... [[User:Maplefern|'Brookheart']][[User talk:Maplefern|'I must not ']][[Brookheart|'give up...']] 23:03, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Ancients Do you still want a cat in the Ancients? If so, add her to the allegiances and create her page, please. Thank you. [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96z']]Goodbye Middle School! 00:46, May 25, 2010 (UTC) spiderstep I was looking at spidersteps page and i thought Spiderstep and Moonpaws were suppostec to be mates?reply.Leaf , 01:21, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Smallfoot I could try to help, but both my adult toms in TC have mates already :( I could try to create another, or take one from another clan. [[User:ddevans96z|''dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 22:15, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Mates Can Magicheart be Wolftail's mate insteed of Spellclaw? And about Smallfoot I havd the perfect tom for her. Stormmask. He is like Zack He thinks he's a chick magnet. He's perfect for her! 'Brookpaw' 01:52, May 31, 2010 (UTC) WHAT? NOOOO! I will not forget that! I want SmallXStorm to happen! No! I don't care! Fine make that happen. But really! I will just kill Stormmask! We had a deal! I am really upset. EVEN CRYING! 'Brookpaw' 00:06, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Scratch that. Me and Icy talked about it and she agrees that Stormmask should stay being Smallfoot's mate. We had a deal. ;) 'Brookpaw' 01:09, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Icy joined our wiki! :D 'Brookpaw' 20:01, June 2, 2010 (UTC) re: um...i dunno due to the reason i'm not leader of thunderclan. ask blue, she'll know. MidnighttailI will serve SkyClan with every breath I can take 21:03, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sounds fine. Go on and make the blanks- just reserve them! =) Mousetalon!! 14:47, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Berrypaw I'm sorry, but there is already two medicine cat apprentices. There cannot be three, and anyways, you needed to ask Maple to be a medicine cat. I'm sorry, but can you please remove her? Or make her a regular apprentice. Icefall Icy Winds 14:22, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Why me? I'm not his roleplayer. :| Icefall Icy Winds 18:35, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Angel Angel Request example: Lightfeather Angel To: Amelia Description: White and brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Halo Color: Gold and Amber Other Stuff: Nothing Roleplayer: Γǻώήςτόŗm 18:18, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Woah, CHILL! I had NO idea that all happened! God, give me a chance in live, will you? Icefall Icy Winds 17:48, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Woah, CHILL! I had NO idea that all happened! God, give me a chance in life, will you? Icefall Icy Winds 17:48, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Please don't go! Please don't go Nighty! You're one of my best friends on here, and Ice might be being a little unfair, but I don't think she wants you to go either. You helped talk me out of leaving when I considered it, and now I want to return the favor. It would hurt a lot of people if you go. Please, Nighty, don't leave! [[User:ddevans96z|dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 17:51, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Please don't leave. I just made a mistake, I had no idea I was being rude and it would really hurt your feelings. Icefall Icy Winds 17:54, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. We buds again? The reason I didn't stop theirs is because the day when I put the tag on yours, I went and edited those but Wikia was being a nutjab and wouldn't let me save. Icefall Icy Winds 18:02, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Dream and Dark They never became mates. He doesn't really feel anything really for Dreamstep. I don't really know what to do about them now--Nightshine'R' 19:27, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey! Nah.. Go to ThunderClan Camp §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 20:32, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Maybe tommorow. There's a reason I want you to see TC camp. §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 20:40, June 27, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Wanna go on teh irc? :3 Echopaw 21:22, June 27, 2010 (UTC) WTH? I thought Flametooth was Willowstep's mate! Fine, be that way, Flametooth will die. No question, AND he wants no other cat, just Willowstep, his heart feels like it has been torn into peices. He will dio TODAY RIGHT NOW. I was fine then but now I am BURSTING mad at you and Icy.... Dream, Wish, ImagineDreampaw will save the clan! 21:28, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Guess what!? Me not mad anymorez! BTW do you have a tom who is looking for a mate? Buttercream needs a mate to be the father of her kits. IRC? #StormandSmall Dream, Wish, ImagineDreampaw will save the clan! 21:55, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: IRC? Sure, what channel? §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 19:46, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: IRC? Sorry I have to eat dinner. Maybe later? Kk? :) TawnyThe one and only Tawny :D 23:58, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Re:Cherryvine K, no one else is complaining about it though. I saw Icestorm edit it, so I'll just leave it up to her. IRC channel silvertrees. Dont reply, just go there. TEAM JACOB! • Spiritcloud 14:55, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Sun's Rays Sorry I had no clue about that. Sure I'll rename her later. Sorry XD Mõŏń ۞ 18:07, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Cats Skytrot will not give her cats to any one else. Period. Ok ok ok I get it but I don't need the whole cotcw members yelling at me. I am having a cleanout right now. I have killed Mintblaze, Blackberry, Flametooth, Moonwave, Skykit and much more. I will work on that and I know. Please don't bring that up again. Some of my cats I will never give up. It was hard for me to give up Copperfall. TawnyThe one and only Tawny :D 19:24, July 3, 2010 (UTC) IRC I'm already at ##sunningrocks. Okay sure. Mõŏń ۞ 21:09, July 8, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Mõŏń ۞ 14:56, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Is yush yes? Mõŏń ۞ 14:58, July 9, 2010 (UTC) SRRY YO CAN I JOIN DARKCLAN BUt HOW DO I MAKE MY OWN KIT!!!!!AsHcLaW 15:12, July 9, 2010 (UTC) ok heres my kit name Volekit color:gray tabby with amber eyes (TOM) age 1moon reply on my talk page pls AsHcLaW 15:17, July 9, 2010 (UTC) misunderstood i want to join thunderclan srry thougt darkclan didnt exist ok i made my kit in TC Sorry I got mixed up Tommorow I will make ash kit (dc) a page and put it in kits then could u make me a picture or tell me a site were I can do it --AsHcLaW 15:58, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Moons Does time in dark clan go by 1 month=moon or what? --AsHcLaW 16:02, July 9, 2010 (UTC) DarkClan Can I join as a Med. Cat Apprentice in DarkClan? Icestorm doesn't want it to be it anymore. Can I be Dreampaw - clalico she-cat with strange brown eyes. Her power would be to heal any cuts or stuff like that. Not broken legs or stuff like ''that. ''lol Thatnks! Mõŏń ۞ 19:00, July 9, 2010 (UTC) DarkClan Can I join DarkClan as Ninjafang(:Black she-cat with black eyes and a brown face)? [[User:Mossstar101|Mosstar101 '']][[User talk:Mossstar101|''I am trained in the ways of the elder. '']]15:33, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Yes Ninjafang. Thanks! [[User:Mossstar101|''Mosstar101 '']][[User talk:Mossstar101|''I am trained in the ways of the elder. '']]15:48, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Also, I asked on the adoption center talk page to get Rainbowpelt 1 day before ashclaw got Rainbowpelt. [[User:Mossstar101|''Mosstar101 '']][[User talk:Mossstar101|''I am trained in the ways of the elder. '']]18:36, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Mintbar and Hornstar I really want Mintbar to have kits. Do you think that maybe, just maybe they could be mates? Please reply! EchoGuess what! What SHUT UP! XD 00:34, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Sharkteeth is fine also... please oh please oh PLEASE come on the irc I am so bored! EchoGuess what! What SHUT UP! XD 00:55, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Deputy Srry, but I don't want Jellomello to be deputy. But can I request someone else to be deputy? Mintbar, please. (LOL give her an apprentice XD) [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 19:24, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Mates Hey, could Willowtail be Frostypaws' mate, PLEASE! I would really like her too have kits, eventually. Thanks, reply soon! Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 20:24, July 12, 2010 (UTC) K, why not? Their from the same Clan. Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 15:54, July 13, 2010 (UTC) MintXHorn or MintXShark? I want her to have her kits soon but one problem: I promised myself not to go on the IRC again so I can't. Mintbar's kits: Cheerykit/Cherrypaw/Cherrysplash(thought in when i was swimming, deal with it XD) A dark brown she-cat with cherries all over her pelt and she has red/brown eyes. Next kit: You choose! Anywho... I know why Icy wanted Mintbar to be deputy. I have never been a deputy(This might not be true) Brambleflight was a deputy for a few days then poof leader. weird huh? Anyway so yeah. Flowerpetal could be deputy though... EchoGuess what! What SHUT UP! XD 18:52, July 18, 2010 (UTC) I can't Sorry. I wish I could. This is like my first time in WEEKS I have been on. Plus I am trying to work on WillowClan. Do you mind making some blanks? :) EchoGuess what! What SHUT UP! XD 19:06, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok. One: LUCKEH YOU! YOU GOT PHOTOSHOP OMG Two: We are chatting right now. Plus I am way to busy. In a minute I'm getting off to see my friends. EchoGuess what! What SHUT UP! XD 19:11, July 18, 2010 (UTC) So I think Horn is the best mate for Mint. EchoGuess what! What SHUT UP! XD 19:06, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Cool new siggie! AshclawLive Curious 01:40, July 19, 2010 (UTC) *punches the ground* epic fails--bracken--o3o 22:58, July 19, 2010 (UTC) wow....just wow XD [[User:ddevans96|'★dalton']]|'[[User talk:ddevans96z|'uoʇlɐp★]] 00:09, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Ravenheart X Mintsong May it happen. She is really into him. StreamtailI miss her so much... 23:01, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Can it happen on the site? ':3 StreamtailI miss her so much... 01:21, July 23, 2010 (UTC) DarkClan I was the medicine cat, and now....Fawny is? I'll be her apprentice, it's just... :/ [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']] [[User talk:Maplefern|'I am awesome. ']][[Brookheart|'Deal with it.']] 20:45, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Sure Link? StreamtailI miss her so much... 18:08, July 23, 2010 (UTC) There is no comment slot... StreamtailI miss her so much... 19:33, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Can we rp on your weebly thing nao? StreamtailI miss her so much... 14:13, July 25, 2010 (UTC) DarkClan Can I join DarkClan as Mossypelt: Moss-colored she-cat with green eyes and the power to make moss grow? Mossstar of FireClan I change my siggie way too often. 14:18, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Elite No. I will NOT join as a kit. Wait what is this about EVIL. I am way more powerful than you and if I don't get a responce on this it will be deleted I am an admin. The only way I will join is with Nightfur and that is FINAL! Streamtail Snow X Stream 00:35, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Fire banned me from this thing anyway. I don't even like it. I was in one of my bad moods. Ask Icy why when you get the chance. I'm sorry Streamtail Snow X Stream 15:38, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Also Nightfall knows about this stuff. She was there. Me and Fire had a fight about the elite thing and now I don't want to join. I wish NightShine was here. Fire let me add Lupin. Then she deleted her because I didn't the rules. Listen, I don't think that a cat with no emotions or eye color is even possible. Icy didn't even know that until I told her. I am a rollback again. If you wanna know why I was mad? Heres why *Skytrot was leaving today. She is my bff Streamtail Snow X Stream 15:43, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: IRC Get on then! Cause I am there! :D Streamtail Snow X Stream 18:37, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Don't worry, me and Icestorm talked about it on the IRC; and we've decided to demote Echopaw to a rollbacker. I actually didn't know she had been given her admin rights back until very recently; the wiki voted, and they were removed. Then I found out that Icestorm had given them back to her. I talked with her earlier today, and it was agreed that she should be a rollbacker. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 02:44, July 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: Can I? Sorry, they're all taken. :/ §₩1ƒ₮¥BLAAAHH, Elder dance! 15:14, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Sure! What channel? §₩1ƒ₮¥BLAAAHH, Elder dance! 15:15, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Celeste's Group Add yourself!n Streamtail Snow X Stream 18:27, August 3, 2010 (UTC) It would be hard to get on and here's why. I am Using my moms iPad. Catherine I think I'm a little bit to obsessed with this movie. xD 16:20, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Gift I saw the absoulutely EPIC gift you made Mooney! Its sweet xD! Could you make me one, except: she-cat:blueish-gray tabby with blue eyes and one white paw Bat tom: golden with green eyes named Lion Thanks! Spririt"Go New Richland, MN Panthers!'' 22:58, August 8, 2010 (UTC)'' Alright thats just fine. And they like eachother. Spririt"Go New Richland, MN Panthers! 01:27, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Gift!!! Her name is Crystal, like it? [[User:Moonpelt1786|Moon Z']] 18:17, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Can't To depressed. Alot of things just happened. Catherine I think I'm a little bit to obsessed with this movie. xD 17:32, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: IRC +r Icy did it! I took it off! Now try. Catherine I think I'm a little bit to obsessed with this movie. xD 22:26, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi Nightwhisker. I'm sorry. I didn't mean ''here I meant at Holly Wiki. Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 16:50, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: That's so cute, Nighty :D [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 22:00, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Join DarkClan I know DarkClan is rarely ever roleplayed, but I wouldlike to add in a few cats: Blueblaze - Blue tom with a red flash on his forehead, red ears, muzzle, paws, chest, belly, and tail tip and blue eyes. Feathercinder - Small silver she-cat with dark grey patches and blue eyes with dark grey flecks. Expecting Blueblaze's kits. Auburnstrike - Cream, ginger, and brown she-cat with amber eyes. They WILL be roleplayed a little more than usual, but I am not on here much, so they will be roleplayed when I get the chance. Katniss x 01:46, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Candy Congratulations! You've gotten a... Hershey Bars 15:19, October 26, 2010 (UTC) the herd joining? can i join as Stormpaw-dark blue gray tabby with a torn ear, half a tail and silver eyes thanks =] --bracken--~ 15:05, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Joining the Herd? May I join the Herd as: Wispaw-a blue-grey she-cat with silver eyes. -[[User:Darkcloud!|'Go Giants!]]In the World Series! 22:11, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Wisp paw. Would it look like this: Wisppaw?-[[User:Darkcloud!|'''Go Giants!]]In the World Series! Alrigt, it's Wishpaw. May I add her in, or do you need to do that?[[User:Darkcloud!|'Go Giants!']]In the World Series! 14:26, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Well, that would be something I'd have to think about. Starting a new wiki would take a lot of work, and I've got school weighing pretty heavily on my shoulders. However, here's something we could do. Have you ever been here? - http://catsofthewild.wikia.com/wiki/Cats_of_the_Wild_Wiki Nightshine is the main operator there, and me along with Icestorm and Bracken are admins. It's not really known yet, and isn't particularly active. But I love it, it's nice and peaceful. No real fights have issued there, and I really love how the project charart there is coming along. I think we'd have a lot of fun there :) However, I would be pretty sad if you left here, I'd really miss Pheasantpaw and Crowpaw. But it's your decision :) I think us roleplaying at Cats of the Wild will solve the main issues though [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 01:15, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Pansyfur and Blueclaw? Hi, before you started to roleplay Blueclaw, me and Zoe were going to make him Pansyfur's mate, then Zoe went all weird so I haven't had a chance to ask you, but could they still be mates? Pansyfur is going to split up with Coldshadow soon, so I need to get her anoher mate in order for my plot to work(It's too long for me to write here). Please? [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarr'issa!☆]][[User talk:Clarrissa koins|'My talkpage!']] Category:Signatures 18:16, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi, can Zoe have him back then? I asked her but she's on holiday, so she can't ask you herself. Pansyfur needs a mate and I understand if you dont want him to have one, but me and Zoe got everything ready. You have loads of rps anyway, and Zoe only has 2. So please could you just do that?? The plot.(I added this so you could see why.) *Pansyfur has half-clan kits with Coldshadow. *They split up *She gets anothermate *They have a kit who is prophecised. [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarr'issa!☆]][[User talk:Clarrissa koins|'My talkpage!']] Category:Signatures 17:13, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Thats mean. Hey. This is Zoe. I just read what you sent to Clara. Why were you so mean? Anyways, I'm not trying to start something. I know loads of people think I'm paranoid and selfish here. I get on with life. So I'm prepared for you to yell at me or something after that. I'd like Blueclaw back. I've never actually ''seen you roleplay him, anyway. It'd make things a whole lot easier if you gave me him. You have your own ''wiki. You can adopt another cat. Let's just be sensible-I don't want Clara to do something stupid she might regret, like leaving the wiki, okay? She's under loads of pressure-her Gran is dying. So, I don't want you to say something like, "You would say that, she's your friend" or "Nobody likes ya anyway" because I won't care. So yeah, I'm not starting an arguament, and I don't want Clara to get upset-it's just a lame roleplay. And I think the plot's cool, even though I'm sick of 'Kit Powers' too-she shortened the actual plot anyway, it's way better than what she described. So thanks for listening to my rant, Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 19:12, November 10, 2010 (UTC) I know it can be lame and stupid:P And it's hard when you have flu. Thanks though:) Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 19:38, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: NightxCherry Lol, I never said they were a couple..did I? If I ever did, I apologize for that's not what I meant. I guess I was never on when the events you mentioned on my talk page were roleplayed; that's always been a problem, we never seem to be on at the same time xD And, I'm not talking about just when he comforted Cherryfrost. When he was telling Rabbitpaw(kit) to always be alert, that you couldn't trust everyone, ect. nobody was really getting what he was saying, but Cherryfrost was. And he was thinking that nobody else understood him like she did. That's what I thought was pretty cool; and, like I said on my user page, it instantly reminded me of a really sweet couple from a book I read. It could be possible that eventually I'll change my mind if I see NightxDove roleplayed; (again, you don't have to work extra hard to be on more, I guess it's probably our time difference that's the problem) I might come to love them, who knows? But, for now, I really do think NightxCherry would have been a lovely couple. And just so you know, I've nothing against Dovefeather, I think she's wonderful, and she's one of my favorites in ThunderClan. And I'm not desperate for NightxCherry to happen; like I won't go out of my way to get them together or anything, I just think they would have been a good couple. But anyway, I hope this cleared things up :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 01:12, November 20, 2010 (UTC) I'll Miss You :Gah, my computer won't let me comment on your blog. I understand completely where you're coming from, this is what I went through when deciding whether or not to quit Warriors Wiki. I'll miss you so much, and I'll miss CrowxPheasant a lot too; they were one of my favorites. I'm so thankful that you'd give me Crowmask, and I'll keep him for a while, but it's a bit awkward for me when roleplaying both of the mates. (I'm too attached to give up Solarwind, Dawnfire, Goldenfern, or Swiftflight to another user) When I think the time is right, I'll give him to a user who I think fits his character. But, if you say that you're going to be a little bit active, you can role play him whenever you want! He is still your character. I've had a whole lot of fun with you here, and you've been a very good friend. Hope to talk to you again soon, [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 00:10, December 4, 2010 (UTC) P.S., I like NightxDove more than NightxCherry now, I've seen them being roleplayed and they are precious together :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 00:10, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh, really? That's awesome! [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 19:13, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Nighty? *peeks in* *crickets* NIGHTY!!!! I've missed you, all of you, but what I told Night (So many Nights, XD) is very true. =( Of course you can have Stoneteller, you would be great at it! Feel free to make your own, or simply continue her story. Whatever you want is fine with me. I'll try and pop in every once in a while to say hi. 15:34, January 2, 2011 (UTC) (Wow, I need to fix this siggy, it's too loud!) Confused about Stonetellers to-be What are you talking about the Stoneteller can have a to-be see read this! To-bes are young cats in training, much like the Clan apprentices. At their birth, it is foretold by the Tribe healer if they will be a prey-hunter, a cave-guard or the next Teller of the Pointed Stones. Kits that seem fast and lithe are prey-hunters; kits that look strong will be cave-guards. The Stoneteller will receive a message from The Tribe of Endless Hunting when it is time to choose his own to-be. Anyway Stonetellers ''can have a to-be. Adderpaw 01:18, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, you're the Stoneteller now so you can either create a different one or keep Mousetalon's. As for the to-be, Adderpaw's right; in Cats of the Clans (I think) it says that the Stoneteller chooses his/her to-be, and that to-be automatically becomes the Stoneteller's eventual successor [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!''' Category:Signatures 01:32, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Grrr I started here a like 2 months ago and I asked Nightfall before you became the Stoneteller and also Hows Berrypaw of Shadowclan because he's not in the Allegiances and also Darkcloud doesn't even Roleplay the new med cat apprentice so why wasn't I able to have a Shadowclan Medicine cat but Frostyness can??? Hmmmm Adderpaw 00:04, January 4, 2011 (UTC) xD Holy lol... which kiddo, eh? Sorry, I had many? Are you my favorite one? :0 Heh heh... sui. My account is still up in some channels. I do what he does, set up the shell and LEAVE. Enjoyin stuff without me, eh? DiesIrae credo in unum Deum 01:10, January 6, 2011 (UTC) DarkClan joining Hey can i join as Hippieheart :D? A rainbow-colored she-cat with peace signs and shine-marks all over her. Her mother is Peace, a rougue. Her father is Jack, a brown and black rougue. I made up Jack & Peace so i will make their pages lol :P. And dont worry i'll do Hippieheart for CAP :P. Foxclaw33My talk! 19:34, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: IRC Wha...? Anyway, I'll get on, but not for long! Jinglepaw :D'Merry Christmas 14:12, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Tribe May I add two cats? Flower that moves in wind (Flower) who is a prey hunter she-cat and Fish that shines in water (Fish) ho is a caveguard she-cat. THANKS! :D Tigerfur of Bloodclan 01:24, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Tribe Hi. Can I join the tribe of Rushing Water as...... Silence of Owl's wings? ( Silence ) A small tawny she-cat with large amber eyes. A cave guard. Thank you! -Sage: Do the 800 edits dance! 22:08, February 12, 2011 (UTC) So, do I just add myself and make the page? -Sage: Do the 800 edits dance! 01:19, February 15, 2011 (UTC)